Doubled
by SweetieSurprise01
Summary: Sonic and Amy are now married, and have some happy news! But something threatens to ruin it... Something bad. What will happen to our favorite hedgie couple? Rated T for injuries...? I'm also kinda paranoid. SEQUEL TO "WINNING YOUR HEART".
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm back! I just finished writing the first chapter for the sequel, and I'm sorry if the title is crappy... I just** ** _cannot_** **think of a good one right now...**

 **I'll shut up, and on with the sequel!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amy paced back and forth, clutching a small device in her hand. The results were not what scared her; it was what Sonic's reaction could be.

The little red plus sign swam before her eyes, almost taunting her.

Amy let out an audible sigh before closing her eyes, hiding the test in the pocket on her jacket. She decided to just show Sonic the test, and just deal with his reaction. But not now. He was away on a business trip, as of now, and he wasn't coming back until two or three days later.

It was a few weeks after their honeymoon. Amy had begun to vomit early in the morning, making Sonic believe she was sick, from day one to the day he left. She would go from anger, to sadness, to happiness too quickly to be considered " _normal_ ".

That's when she took the test. And it was positive.

Amy sighed again, this time fidgeting in her pocket to find her phone. She shakily dialed in Sonic's number and put the phone to her ears, wetting her lips nervously. Then, it went to a ringtone. "God dammit!" She cried, tossing her phone carelessly on the couch.

Then, she felt extremely guilty. It wasn't Sonic's fault he was busy.

He would call back.

She was sure.

Amy picked up her phone and shoved it in her pocket. She would go to Sally's house, and spend the day with her.

Sally and Manic had begun dating and, she had to admit, they looked very happy together. Her and Sally are close friends now, nothing like when Sally and Sonic were dating. They had even gone to Knothole Kingdom just to persuade Sally's parents to let her marry him. Sally put on quite the act, even crying tears to move her parents.

Needless to say, Sally and Manic won that argument.

Now, they had even moved to the same house. A cozy little home that was just a bit away from her and Sonic's.

Amy haphazardly fixed her quills, brushing them and securing them with her signature red headband. She had changed her outfit, to a short red dress, up to her mid-thighs with white lace trim. She wore a white jacket on top, to keep herself warm. She kept her gloves and golden bracelets, though she wore a bit of lip balm and lip gloss now and then. She slipped on her maroon flats before slipping out the door.

Amy slowed to a pace where she could enjoy the scenery.

It was a lovely fall day, lightly breezy but not too much. The leaves were bright dazzling colors, still on their trees, though some leaves littered the ground. The wind swished the tree's leaves back and forth, making the scene look magical. Amy breathed deeply in and out; it was beautiful outside.

Before long, she made it to Sally and Manic's house, ringing the doorbell and waiting patiently for an answer. A few moments later, Sally opened the door, grinning widely when she saw who was behind the door. "Amy!" She threw her arms around Amy, wrapping her in a heartfelt hug. "Great to see you! Come inside!" Amy smiled and walked in after Sally.

When they reached the living room, Sally called out, "Manic! It's Amy! Come here, won't you?" There was light grumbling coming from another room, but soon, Manic was in the living room, glaring lightly at his girlfriend. Then, he turned around, eyes shining and smiling, "Amy! How've ya been? Missin' Sonic?" Amy nodded at his last statement, and then added, "I'm doing great, Manic."

Sally then asked, "Hey Amy. Wanna go out somewhere? We could have, like, a girls day out. I could either call all the girls, or it can just be us..."

Amy thought, and then decided, "Why not call them all? I'll call Cream, Sweetpea, Rouge, and Blaze. Could you get the rest?" Sally nodded, already dialing Jewel's number. Amy picked up her own phone and began calling her friends. She started with Cream…

The girls agreed to meet in the park. Sally pecked Manic's lips in farewell, and soon, she and Amy were leaving the house hand in hand. Amy was actually conflicted in her mind: She originally wanted to tell her friends that she was expecting, but then she was scared that they would hate her. She thought later that it was silly. She and Sonic were married. Amy just didn't know.

Amy saw Sally smile to herself out of the corner of her eye. Amy turned to her fondly, asking, "What is it, Sal?" Sally grinned, "I remember a while ago, when we went shopping together for the first time. I was rambling on and on, and you were really quiet. I later figured out that it was because of Sonic." She became serious. "You must have loved him very much. I'm sorry I took him away from you, even if it was only for a while."

Amy shook her head confidently, "No way. If anything, I should thank you, Sally. It just reminded us of how much we meant to one another. And you and Manic are, like, the dream couple." Sally just blushed, lightly swatting Amy's arm in embarrassment. "Nope. I think that goes to you and Sonic. You two were practically made for each other."

There were giggles from both Amy and Sally, before they quieted. Amy looked forward, and saw small figures in the park. "I think they're there, Sal." Amy waved to them, but they didn't see. They decided to run. When they were close enough, Amy called out, "Rouge! Blaze! Cream! Sweetpea! Jewel! Sonia! We're here!"

Rouge turned first, along with Cream and Blaze. They formed a tight group hug, while Sally greeted Sweetpea and Jewel fondly. Sweetpea looked particularly excited, however. "Guys, guys! Wave proposed!" There were cheers and yells of, "Congrats!" In the air, while they all squealed in joy for their friend.

"The ring, sweetheart. Show it to us." Rouge stated, voicing everyone's request. Sweetpea wiggled her left hand in front of them.

The ring truly was beautiful, with a silver band and pink and purple stones in the shape of a small flower. There were awed gasps and satisfied nods throughout the group. "Who's the bridesmaid, sweetie?" Jewel asked, hands on hips with a smirk.

Sweetpea closed her eyes for a moment before opening them with a confident smile. "It'll be Cream." They all looked to Cream, who was squealing in excitement. Then, she ran to Sweetpea and hugged her. "Of course! I accept!" There were cheers all around.

They began walking to the mall. They decided to separate into mini groups; Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge. Sally, Sonia, Jewel, and Sweetpea. They would meet again in two hours, in the center of the mall. They agreed and then split.

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge pestered Cream about Tails, to which she just blushed and answered, "He's fine… " Rouge and Blaze exchanged knowing glances, but giggled profusely. Amy, feeling a bit off, excused herself, running to another section. Her group exchanged questioning glances before mentally deciding to ask her when she came back.

"Actually, prom is only a couple months away, so what about you guys help me pick out a dress?" Cream asked shyly. Rouge and Blaze jumped at the chance to do something and dragged Cream over to the formal dress section.

Amy was watching the little children playing on a playground, eyes glazed. She let a few tears fall, but she wiped them away quickly and plastered a fake smile on her face when she saw Cream being dragged to the formal dresses section. Amy breathed deeply, rubbing her stomach gently before walking over to meet her friends.

Blaze was the one to see Amy walk over. Once Amy was in a good distance from them, she called, "What happened, Amy? Are you okay?" Amy just nodded, then changed the subject. "Why are you guys here?" Rouge gave Amy a slightly suspicious look before answering. "Cream here needed a dress for prom." Amy raised her eyebrows, surprised. Then, she walked over to a golden dress and shoved it at Cream, not quite roughly, but slightly over excitedly. "Try this one, Cream."

Cream raised an eyebrow at her sister figure, but walked into the changing room anyways. When she came out, she dropped jaws.

Her dress was a bell shape, going up to her mid-thigh, so it looked cute instead of sluty. The sleeves were off-the-shoulder, but there was glitter in an ombre style; the most on the chest area and gradually diminishing as it went down. The golden color also was in an ombre style, with the same gradual effect from the chest down.

Cream spun experimentally, creasing her face in worry. "What? Is it that bad?" She asked, flinching. Rouge just shook her head, turning her around slowly. "Sweetie, you look fabulous! Tails will faint when he sees you!" Cream smiled shyly, sending a glance of gratitude in Amy's direction. Amy winked at her, grinning.

Rouge then glared playfully at Amy, hands on hips. "Since when was our little Amy a fashionista?" Amy blushed, biting her lip, embarrassed. "Um… Since I became friends with you and Jewel…?" Rouge grinned, pulling her into a hug. "Aww! Thanks sweets. I'll let Jewel know." Rouge smirked, then turned to Blaze. "We didn't get to embarrass you yet, darling. How's life with Silver?"

Blaze looked down, flustered. "Oh um… It's alright… " In a mutter, she added, "When he's not acting like an idiot, that is… " Rouge caught those undertones, but just smiled knowingly. If anyone, Rouge knew the definition of "idiot". Knuckles could be very thick-skulled.

Cream came out of the changing room back in her old dress. While she paid for it, Rouge, Blaze, and Amy went to the exit of the store. The laughter of children brought their attention. Rouge and Blaze took a seat on the benches, gazing at the giggling bundles. "Wouldn't it be nice to have children?" Blaze murmured, half to herself. "I don't know. I can't speak for you, sugar, but I don't think I want any kids. Especially with Knucklehead around… " Rouge muttered, then going on to grumble more about her boyfriend.

Amy could barely fight back tears, but in the end, she let them fall anyways. She crumpled to the ground, as Blaze and Rouge rushed over, panicking. Cream walked in with her dress in a bag, but at the sight of Amy sobbing, she dropped the bag and ran for her "sister".

They waited for Amy to stop crying before they began asking questions. "Sweetie. What's wrong? Was it something we said?" Rouge asked frantically. Amy shook her head tearfully. "No..." she rasped, and then cleared her throat. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… But. I'm expecting." Cream narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Wait… Expecting…? Oh!" Her eyes widened in shock, gaze flickering to Amy's stomach.

"But, dear, that's a good thing…" Rouge murmured, confused. Amy sniffed, and then began explaining: "My mother was told that she could never have children. She went against that, and she had Twilight. The doctors warned her, but then she went ahead and had me. The doctors were furious with her, but she had another. It was born dead, and that's when my mother realized that she had to stop. The doctors also said that Twilight and I will have the same complications as our mother, which means that my child probably won't live..."

They all looked shocked as Amy burst into another round of tears. "I don't want my child to die… I want him or her to live a long, happy life. I never asked for this!" Amy was shouting, now, drawing attention to her. A store associate walked up to her, a green furred male cat, and tapped her on the shoulder. He began yelling at her to stop her racket and go outside the store.

Amy flicked her wrist in fury, holding the hammer threateningly over her head. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She roared, taking a wild swing that just barely missed the shocked cat. He scurried away quickly, shouting for help. "Ames…?" Amy froze; only one person called her that.

"Sonic…?"

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **I'm sorry... But... Cliff-hanger!**

 **That is the first chapter, my wonderful readers! And I'm pretty sure you all guessed what Amy's "problem" is... XD**

 **Anyways... Please review, if you can, and enjoy the sequel!**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry, I wanted to upload this sooner, but school (and homework) hates me... =(**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sonic was gaping at her, stunned at her fury. "What happened?" He saw the tear streaks on her face. "Were you crying?!" He ran to her, cupping her face in his hands. He brushed her cheek with his thumb lovingly, and then tucked her head into his chest. He glanced at Rouge, Blaze, and Cream and mouthed, " _What happened_ …?" Rouge mouthed back, " _Amy will tell you_..." Sonic nodded gratefully and then turned to his moody wife.

"Ames…? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" He murmured. Amy looked up at him with pleading eyes, asking, "Can we go home please?" He nodded immediately, glancing at Rouge to just continue. She nodded to signal for him to go. Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and dashed to their house.

"Ames. Can you tell me what happened now?" Sonic asked gently. Amy sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Sonic, I… I'm pregnant." Sonic gaped at this, completely caught off guard. When he realized what she said, he turned to her, eyes gleaming happily. "We're gonna have a baby, Ames!"

Amy didn't even smile.

Sonic cocked his head, concerned. "Ames…?" "Oh, Sonikku! The baby might not live!" She cried. Sonic raised an eyebrow, frowning, "What?" "It's from my genetics. My mother had a condition where she couldn't give birth. She didn't listen to the doctors and had three children: Twilight, Me, and a child that was stillborn. That was when she realized she needed to stop. Then, the doctors said that Twilight and I had the condition. Now I'm scared for the child, Sonikku!"

Amy sobbed in his chest. Sonic pulled her close, determination running through his veins. Then, he realized he had yet to explain how he got to the mall. "Ames, about me appearing at the mall… I was done early with my work, so I decided to surprise you. I called Sweetpea to ask where you were and she said you were at the mall. I came there, and you know the rest… "

Amy nodded understandingly, even managing a smile at the thought of Sonic coming straight for her after his trip. She snuggled into his chest, where she dozed off. Soon, Sonic followed suit, the couple sleeping on the couch as the sun went down…

A couple weeks later...

Sonic woke to Amy disappearing into the bathroom, retching sounds coming from inside there after she closed the door. He sighed; this was the routine every morning: Amy would throw up, he would get concerned, and then the day would begin.

Amy was barely showing, but she was. She was still terrified for the baby, sometimes even thrashing in her sleep, screaming something about her baby in her nightmares. Sonic was growing worried for her. The next scan was to know how many she was having.

Sonic sighed, massaging his head. He didn't want the child to die, either. But he also knew that if Amy kept this up, she would have a panic attack and hurt the baby.

Soon, it was time for the scan, and Amy was becoming stressed. Sonic desperately tried to calm her down, and in the end, she did. She felt guilty that she was hurting the child, but she didn't know what else to do.

They made it to the scan, where Amy lay on the bed and awaited the scan. She shivered visibly as the cold gel was applied to her abdomen, and sighed when it adjusted to her body temperature.

The instrument was passed several times over her stomach, as Amy waited patiently. When it was done, the doctor informed her of some shocking news:

"Amy Rose Hedgehog? You are having twins."

She couldn't help it. She cried. She cried for the children that would die. For the lives that they would be missing. And for Sonic, and that he would never be able to become a father. All because of her.

It was painful to think about. patiently. Soon, the doctor's announcement was heard, her voice quite joyful: "Congratulations! You are having twins!"

Amy couldn't help it. She cried.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, perplexed. Sure, she had witnessed crying when a mother saw their unborn children, and maybe even the father sometimes, but Amy was upset. About what, the doctor didn't know. Concerned, she asked Sonic, "Sir? Do you know what's wrong?" Sonic sighed heavily, looking with anguish at his wife.

He began explaining to the doctor all the things that Amy had told him. After listening, she cursed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? Mrs. Hedgehog, I need the full names of both your mother and father."

Amy sniffed, muttering, "Madison Rebecca Rose and Kevin Nicholas Rose." The doctor gasped, letting her clipboard fall to the ground in shock. "Madison Rose?! You are Amy, correct?" Amy nodded, slightly alarmed by her behavior and by the clatter of the clipboard hitting the ground. The doctor quickly dialed a number and murmured frantically, ending the call a while later.

"Umm… Stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog. I'll be right back with you." With that, the doctor left, her curses heard from outside the examination room. Amy bit her lip, turning to Sonic. "Sonic… I'm scared." Sonic was beside her in an instant. "Please don't be, sweetheart. For the kids. Please?" Sonic wiped a stray tear from Amy's face. She nodded, tucking into Sonic's chest.

"You… You don't regret anything, do you?" Her murmur was heard in the still quiet of the room. Sonic shook his head, adding, "Not a thing." Amy relaxed at that, letting out a ragged breath.

After that was silence, with the occasional sniff from Amy. Soon, a few more doctors and nurses barreled into the room. Amy lifted her head, startled. Then, she sat straight on the table while they stormed around her. Sonic stayed beside her, squeezing her hand lightly to reassure her.

Finally, one doctor spoke. "Mrs. Hedgehog? We will need some scans from you more often to track the welfare of the children. You must come every 2 weeks. This is very important, so do not skip any one." Amy nodded vigorously, while the other staff relaxed a bit. "Your next appointment is two weeks from today. Alright?"

"Ok." Amy replied, getting casually off the table, though she was crumbling inside. The large hoard of staff eventually dispersed, leaving Sonic and Amy in the middle. Amy sniffed again, resolving to carry her head high through her entire pregnancy from now on.

Sonic let out a large sigh, before scooping Amy up and dashing towards their home. He had to talk to someone besides Amy, someone he could trust to give reasonable advice. Once he safely put her inside, he insisted she rest while he went out to do something. Amy just nodded, exhausted by the fuss at the hospital. Sonic kissed her forehead before rushing out the door.

He knew exactly who to talk to.

Sonic rapped his gloved fingers against a wooden door, patiently waiting for a response. There was a clear yell of, "Just a minute!" From inside the house before the door swung open, Tails standing with slight annoyance on his face. Once he saw Sonic, his expression changed from annoyed to worried.

"Come inside."

Sonic obeyed, stepping inside and preparing his explanation. Once he and Tails sat on his couch, Sonic spilled everything. About Amy's pregnancy, her condition, the bi-weekly scans, and Amy's hysteria about everything. Tails just listened until the end, nodding periodically.

At the end, Tails was silent. He appeared to be thinking, so Sonic just let him. Finally, Tails asked, "Are you sure she even _has_ the condition her mother has." Sonic really pondered that question. "I-I don't know, Tails. The doctors seemed certain."

Tails looked uneasy about something, but insisted Sonic stay for tea. When Tails came back, he hastily handed Sonic his tea. After sniffing it experimentally, Sonic stated, "Tails, this has ginger in it. You _know_ I don't like ginger in my tea."

Tails shook his head, as if waking from a dream. "What?" He shot his head up, waiting earnestly for a repetition of his statement. Sonic sighed, placing his cup of tea on the table. "Look buddy, you're more focused than this. What are you thinking of?"

Tails gulped nervously. His theory would definitely startle his "brother" more than it would comfort him. He definitely did _not_ need this right now. Although he felt that this wouldn't end well, he replied, "Well… I wanted to ask Cream out sometime, so I was wondering how to do it…?" It came out as more of a question than a statement, making Sonic give Tails a disbelieving look.

Tails tried to maintain a serious face, knowing that Sonic won't accept the answer unless he looked sure of himself. After a few more seconds of uncertainty, Sonic slowly replied, "Ok..." Tails had to restrain himself from letting out a sigh of relief.

Besides, he wouldn't be sure unless he ran a few tests first.

Slowly relaxing his face until he looked normal again, Tails was pondering his next move for Amy. Then, it clicked. "Sonic?" He hesitantly began, and jumped when Sonic's piercing gaze was set on him. "Could you send Amy for a blood test? I mean, just so I can make sure… You know?" Sonic narrowed his eyes before realizing that this was Tails.

If anything, Tails knew what he was doing and why he was doing it… Right?

Sonic nodded tensely, before asking, "When do you want to see her." Tails replied, "As soon as possible. That will give me enough time to react to any information I receive. Okay?" Sonic nodded once more before asking, "How about a week from now? I can get Amy calmed down by then..." "Perfect! Okay… Bye, Sonic!" "Bye, Tails!"

With that, Sonic rushed home to see his wife.

Opening the door gently, Sonic called out, "Ames? Are you awake?" There was no reply, signalling that Amy was still asleep. He sighed, deciding to let Amy sleep and go visit someone else. _Maybe Silver…_

He quickly scribbled down a note for Amy, leaving it on the door before dashing away in the direction of Silver's house.

Once he knocked on the door, it was covered with a aqua blue aura. It flung open, revealing Silver still coming down the stairs. "Sonic?" He asked, smiling at seeing his friend again. "Hey Silv! How's Blaze?" Silver blushed, biting his lip before replying, "She's alright." Sonic chuckled, then turning serious. "I need to talk to you about something..."

Silver noticed that Sonic was serious, so he led him to his couch. Once they had a seat, Sonic blurted out, "Amy is pregnant!"

Silver was a bit taken aback by the news, but righted himself before replying, "Congrats, Sonic!" Sonic didn't smile, he just looked really afraid for the future. Silver _knew_ something was wrong.

"Sonic? Is everything alright?" Silver asked anxiously. Sonic told him everything, just like for Tails. Unlike Tails, Silver had an immediate response: "Wow… That's terrible. How's Amy right now?" Sonic sighed, answering tiredly, "Sleeping." Silver nodded, closing his eyes in thought, before opening them and asking, "How about the kid?" "There's two..." "WHAT?!" Sonic grinned slightly, despite himself. "Amy's having twins."

"Whoa! That's even better, except for Amy's condition… Have you talked to Tails or Sweetpea?" "I've talked with Tails..." "Well… Why not ask Sweetpea? She'll tell you everything… Literally!" "Haha, I know! Well… Thanks for the talk, Silv." "No prob." With that, Sonic left.

He ended up at Sweetpea's house, knocking on her door and waiting for an answer. Instead of Sweetpea opening the door, there was Wave, opening the door and ushering Sonic inside. "Wave? What are you doing in Sweetpea's house?" Wave smiled proudly before answering, "We're engaged!" Sonic grinned, patting Wave on the back.

"Congrats, man!" "Thanks! So… Why are you here…?" Sonic cleared his throat, and then launched into his explanation. When he was done, Wave looked at him sympathetically. "You wanna talk to Sweetpea?" "Is she here?" "Yup. One sec..."

Wave called out, "Sweetpea!" And before long, the pink and purple fox came down the stairs, with a contented smile on her face. Then, she noticed Sonic and rushed over to give him a welcoming hug. "Hey Sonic! Whatcha here for?" Sonic explained it to her as well.

"Ah… Did Tails ask for a blood test?" "Yup..." "Yeah… I'll need it too. Sometime soon. I'll know if there's something wrong." "Ok. How does a week from now sound?" "Perfect!"

Sonic nodded gratefully, smiling at both Wave and Sweetpea before dashing away to his and Amy's house.

He had gotten all the help her could on the matter. All that was left to do was to wait for the blood test and then Sweetpea and Tails' results.

"Honey? I'm home!" Sonic called out once he stepped inside the house. There was a faint, "I'm awake, sweetie!" from their bedroom, so he dashed away to greet Amy. When he opened the bedroom door, he was greeted by a good sight. Amy looked a lot more happy than earlier, and looked like she just woke up. "Hey! I missed ya!" Sonic pecked her forehead, before getting up on the bed with her.

Amy purred, nuzzling into his chest before looking up at him. "Where'd you go?" "I went to Tails', Silver's, and Sweetpea's. You need to take a blood test a week from now." Amy looked questioningly at Sonic. "What…?" "Yeah… Both Tails and Sweetpea want to test you and see what's actually going on."

"Alright… " After her back injury, Amy wasn't fazed by needles at all. She had gone through worse than most people had, and she had seen much worse than a blood test.

Sonic hugged her, rubbing her back, but avoiding the scarred portion. "Sonic…?" She asked gently. Sonic snorted, "Am I not allowed to give a hug to my wife?" "Sure you can, but a kiss would be better..."

Sonic chuckled, placing his lips gently on hers. They didn't want to take it too far, because it was almost time for dinner. They kissed passionately, before pulling away gently. Amy whined, as if she didn't want to stop. Sonic smiled, before getting off the bed. "Sorry, Ames. What do you want for dinner?"

Amy was surprised, _Sonic was going to cook dinner?_ She shook her head firmly. "Sonic… Why can't I cook?" Sonic grinned, "'Cause you're my wife! I can't cook for my wife?" Amy giggled, "Fine!" Sonic winked, giving her a thumbs up before dashing away to start cooking.

Amy just shook her head fondly. She was the luckiest hedgehog alive.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I will upload the next chapter the day after tomorrow probably. Keep a look out for it.**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry! This chapter was put up so late! I had like a ton of homework, and a bunch of other stuff that life loves to torture me with... But, that's not an excuse, is it? I'm sorry, again. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of the characters, besides Sweetpea, Wave, Jewel, and Twilight. And the story itself ^^**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Come on, Sonic!" Amy was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for Sonic to finish getting ready. It was time for Amy's blood test and they had to get there fast, to give Tails and Sweetpea time to test her blood.

They were already late, first with Amy wanting to sleep longer, though it was already late in the day, and then Sonic taking a while to finish getting ready. Soon, Sonic was out, with Amy is his arms, racing towards Tails' place. When they got there, Sweetpea was having a long conversation with Tails. When they saw them coming, they got up to greet them with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Amy! You can come with me, we can get started on the bloodwork." Tails promptly escorted Amy to a room, leaving Sweetpea and Sonic alone. "So, Amy has been feeling okay so far?" "Well, she threw up yesterday morning, but not this morning. She's really tired now-a-days, too… Why? Is that a problem?" "No no. It's quite normal, actually… But, did anything, oh I don't know, _out of the ordinary_ happen?"

Sonic thought hard, but shook his head apologetically. "Nope. Sorry." Sweetpea beamed, looking a bit relieved. "It's fine. It's actually better that way." Silence, before Amy walked back out of the room, a band-aid on the inside of her elbow.

Sweetpea rushed into the room, murmuring, "And that's my cue..." before leaving Sonic and Amy in the main entrance. Sonic looked at her, asking gently, "You okay?" Amy nodded brightly, though she looked a bit subdued about something.

Noticing her facial expression, Sonic turned her head to face him. "Hey… You know I'm here for you..." Amy grinned, eyes watering. "I know. Oh, I know that so well, Sonic the Hedgehog!" She threw her arms around Sonic's neck, crying again. "I'm just scared for the results!"

Soon, Tails opened to door to the room, a grim expression on his face. "Come inside, you guys. _Both_ of you." He added, when Amy began walking without Sonic. Ears pricked, Sonic felt a bud of panic bloom in his chest.

Tails was only serious when he meant business.

Holding her hand reassuringly, Sonic led Amy inside the room, noting how it looked inside. It looked exactly like a doctor's room.

Sweetpea looked upset, but tried to mask it with a fake smile. "Sit down, please." Both Sonic and Amy took a seat in two chairs. Sweetpea gestured at Tails, who held a clipboard. "Amy, I'm sorry. You've tested positive for a poison, called Henira. It's from the Henira flower. Sweetpea will explain more."

Sweetpea took a deep breath, looking sympathetically at the cracking couple. "This is how it happened. When your mother had that illness, doctors didn't know what to expect out of it, so to prevent death, they stated that you and Twilight had your mother's condition. You two actually do _not_ actually have the condition, after matching up both you and Twilight's blood samples with your mother's."

"The reason for this poison being inside you is that when you were knocked out, Metal needed to put something in you that wouldn't kill you, but might kill any unborn children of yours. He discovered the Henira flower, and extracted poison from it. He injured your back, putting the poison inside your system as a method of revenge against Sonic."

"When he planted the poison, he was complete: He had basically _destroyed_ Sonic, as well as made sure that Sonic wouldn't have any descendants. I feel so guilty now… I should have checked for poisoning when Tails and I checked Amy's back..." Sweetpea bowed her head in defeat, leaving Sonic and Amy speechless.

"So… This is _Metal's_ doing?!" Sonic clarified, his fur turning a shade darker. Tails' eyes widened, knowing exactly what was going on. "Sonic! Calm down, Metal is dead!"

"Oh really?"

There was an eerily scraping of metal against floor, as a dreaded figure approached, making everyone's heart jump to their throat's.

It was Metal Sonic.

Sonic snarled, letting his fur turn completely black, eyes glowing pure white. "You..." His voice turned into a low growl. Metal just laughed, infuriating Sonic even more. With a yell, Sonic charged at Metal, effectively catching his jaw.

Metal looked stunned for a bit, but then he reacted, flying towards Sonic and punched his stomach, knocking some air out of his lungs. Sonic recovered quickly, though he gave an anxious glance at Amy. Sweetpea picked up on the hint, standing in front of her protectively.

Amy was too terrified to react, eyes wide as if foreseeing the future. Sonic and Metal threw punches, kicks, and sometimes Sonic spin-dashed, only to end up back in square one.

Even in Sonic's dark form, Metal was a formidable rival. Amy just couldn't shake the scene from a few years ago from her head. She was _certain_ that she had killed Metal. Her friends had even seen her do it! So why was he still here…?

Sweetpea seemed to be thinking the exact same thing, though her thought process was a bit more complex. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers. "If Metal was killed before, and he's here again, then he must have been rebuilt, because there are still a few scratches on him. Who else would rebuild him? Eggman, of course! Eggman always has a flaw, we just have to figure out what it is..."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Metal were still going furiously, now their speed was gradually increasing little by little. Sonic was beginning to tire, now having a cut on his arm, from some flayed metal from Metal Sonic. Suddenly, Metal withdrew a knife, aiming it dangerously close to Sonic's throat. "Point for me!" he growled, preparing to drive the knife in, before he fizzed with electric energy.

He dropped his knife, grunting as another shock went through him, causing him to drop to his knees. There were a few more sparks, before Metal began spazzing rapidly. Before long, he dropped to the ground, seemingly dead. Behind him stood Sweetpea, looking quite shocked and pleased with herself.

Sonic shut his eyes tightly, his fur slowly turning back to blue. When he opened his eyes, they were emerald green, albeit the glaze of exhaustion that had settled over them. He managed to make it to his seat before collapsing, murmuring, "Amy..." before he blacked out from the pain.

Sonic blinked slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the semi-bright light in the room. He tried getting up a few moments later, but immediately let out a small cry. There was a sharp sting in his arm, and when he looked down at it, it was bandaged. At first, he wondered why, before it all came to him.

He jumped off the table, ignoring his protesting arm, before jogging off to find Amy. Not far away, Sweetpea, Tails, and Amy were waiting on the couch, looking anxious. "Ugh… My arm..." Sonic muttered, drawing their attention to him.

"Sonic! Oh, I was so worried! _Never_ do that again, do you hear me?" Amy was scolding him and was anxious about him all at the same time. She knew that he couldn't promise anything; he was and always would be the hero of Mobius, after all.

"Hey Sonic. You might be wondering why Metal spazzed out like that..." Sweetpea began, gathering everyone's attention. She held up her hands proudly. "Water."

Everyone laughed a bit, it was such a simple solution, but one that cost quite a lot. Sonic winced as another rush of pain swept through his arm. Sweetpea noticed, and gave him a bag. "It has bandage, your medicine that you put on the wound, and the solution you use to wash out the wound. I wouldn't use water."

Sonic grinned, accepting the bag with his good hand. He and Amy then left through the door, towards their home.

A few months later…

"Sonic! Could you come get this for me?" Amy yelled from her spot on the couch. She was at 9 months, and pretty big, as she was with twins. She was helplessly reaching for the T.V. remote, which was on a table just out of her reach.

She stretched a little farther, and felt a pain in her belly. She was frightened for a second, and sat back. But the pain wouldn't go away. Suddenly, she felt a pop and a gush of fluid came out of her, accompanied by a cramping pain in her abdomen. She yelled for Sonic, who came rushing over, expecting to see Amy curled up watching a movie.

He was shocked, to say the least. But he immediately jumped into action, picking up the phone and calling the hospital to alert them. He scooped her up, making a dash for the hospital.

When they arrived, he placed her down gently, asking the receptionist for Amy's room. She monotonously answered, "Room 475" pointing a finger in the direction of the room. He helped Amy over, the doctor soon there to help her get comfortable in the room.

Sonic stayed, holding Amy's hand, and letting her squeeze lightly every time she had a pain. Sonic decided to give her something to talk about. "What genders do you think the children will be?"

During the scans, the twins refused to cooperate, making their genders still a mystery.

"I don't mind the gender, Sonic. I'll still love them. Though I wish I'd have a boy and a girl." She whispered, looking up at Sonic. "What do you want to name them?" Sonic thought hard before replying, "For two boy names, I propose Daniel and Hayden. For girls, I suggest Vanessa and Serena."

Amy smiled, squeezing Sonic's hand lightly. "I like those names." Amy looked over at the doctors. "When are they coming?" The doctor shook her head, replying, "You're not fully dialated yet. It'll take three more hours."

Amy groaned in impatience; she wanted to get the pain over with. She wanted so much to hold her young hedgehogs, and be able to call them her own. She smiled lightly when she saw Sonic's nervous expression.

"Sonikku… I'll be okay." she soothed, gently rubbing circles on his hand. Sonic sighed, turning away a bit. "I know… But I can't help being worried. I don't want anything to happen to you or the kids."

Amy beckoned him closer, to which he complied, before she kissed him. When they pulled away a bit later, she smiled. "Stay calm, Sonic. I'll be fine. Don't you worry..."

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Well, there will be one more chapter after this... You will soon know the genders and the names! ^^**

 **See you all next chapter! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my dear readers!**

 **This is the final chapter to "Doubled"! I'd like to thank my reviewers, my viewers, and the wonderful people who followed and/or favorited this story and me as an author!**

 **It's SO encouraging when I wake up in the morning to find 2-3 people favoriting/following my story! Thanks everyone!**

 **Enough of me. On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Sweetpea, Wave, Jewel, Twilight, and the story itself. And, unfortunately, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, there would be more Sonamy. Anyways...**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, Mrs. Hedgehog. You are now fully dialated. I need you to push for ten seconds, please." Amy grunted, letting out a small yelp when she pushed. The midwife stopped her after ten seconds, allowing her to breath a bit.

"Now push." The cycle continued, until the midwife saw the first baby crowning. "Now, push!" Amy bore down hard, letting out a louder, more pain-filled yell. She grabbed Sonic's hand, and squeezed it hard.

Sonic yelped, but held in his pain, before the midwife declared, "It's a girl! You can take a small break, Mrs. Hedgehog." Amy gratefully rolled her head to the side, taking long deep breaths. Soon, the second baby began begging to greet the world.

Soon, after many yells and screams of pain, the second baby was born, the midwife announcing, "Another girl!" to the exhausted couple. Amy let go of Sonic's hand, letting the midwife lay both baby girls on Amy's stomach.

Amy's eyes watered, looking at the life she had brought out into the world. "Hello little ones." she cooed softly, the midwife leaving to allow the new family some time together.

"I'm your mother, Amy. This is Daddy Sonic." Sonic let his eyes water as well. "Hello..."

The first child was a purple hedgehog, who had the same hairstyle as Amy did, except shorter and less pointy. The second was a light blue color, also with the same hairstyle as her sister.

"How about… The purple one is Vanessa, and the blue one is Serena?" Amy suggested weakly, glancing at Sonic, who replied, "Of course." Amy nodded off to sleep, Sonic getting on the bed and curling up next to her.

What's to say? It was a perfect family moment...

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **And that is the conclusion to "Doubled"! That was kinda short... :/... I hope you all liked the story, though. I will be putting up a one-shot or something sometime soon.**

 **You all are amazing! ;)**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok... I know I said the last chapter was gonna be the last one, but I got a few reviews that said the ending wasn't very good. I went back to read it and yeah... It was kind of bad. Like really bad. I'm really sorry.**

 **SOOOOOO... I made a better ending chapter, and here it is!**

 _ **-Start of useless rambling-**_

 **Also, I'm super sorry I haven't been updating very often. It's because I have a bunch of testing and it's driving me nuts! =(**

 **Oh! I'm also starting to write an actual novel, so I dunno how that'll turn out, but I've busied myself with that. And also piano, and violin, and blah blah blah!**

 ** _-End of useless rambling-_**

 **DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Enjoy the ACTUAL ending for "Doubled"! ;)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You're sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Positive?"

 _Sigh_ "Yes sir."

Sonic still couldn't believe it. After all that stress and worry, his daughters were fine? With no complications? It was hard to believe. But it sounded like a pure miracle.

He had left Amy at home to take care of both Vanessa and Serena, and she had called Sally over to help her. He and Amy were still terrified that there was something terrible happening to their children. Something they never knew at their birth.

Now that he was here, expecting some dangerous cancer or disease, he felt strangely incomplete. Like there was something they were hiding from him. Something dangerously…

"Sir? Are you alright?" the nurse pulled him back into the present, her face creased in worry. Sonic nodded, still not able to form words and slightly annoyed that she burst his train of thought. The nurse visibly relaxed, continuing to ask him if he wanted to know their powers.

"Sure." Was his simple answer. The nurse began, "Vanessa's powers are currently unknown. She does have powers, it's just we don't know what they are by the test results. Serena is simple; she can control plants and talk to animals."

"Ok. Is there any way you can figure out what Vanessa's powers are?"

"I'm sorry, but that's something that you must watch and wait for." "Alright. Am I good to go now?" "Of course. Just sign this paper and you can be on your way, Mr. Hedgehog." The nurse handed a pen and a piece of paper to Sonic, who took them.

Sonic scanned the paper and, after inspecting it for any unwanted things, he scribbled his signature at the bottom, and dashed away to the exit. He sped for home, planning what he would say.

Sure, he could just tell her, but it needed to have more suspense. He thought a bit more, before snapping his fingers.

He knew exactly what to do.

"Ames? Sal? Are you in here?" Sonic called when he opened the was greeted with a bunch of floating objects and vines growing and destroying the house. In the living room was a dead-tired Amy and an exhausted Sally.

Once Sally saw Sonic, she said goodbye to Amy and ran up to Sonic. "If Manic asks for a baby..." he heard her mutter before she ran out the door with a small wave at Sonic. Sonic chuckled, before he headed to Amy.

Sonic chuckled before he whispered in her ear, "Why don't you go upstairs? I'll watch the kids." Amy just groaned. Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs. He put her on the bed, kissed her forehead, and then ran back downstairs.

He quickly found Serena, giggling and gurgling with bunnies around her. She was sitting on a pile of vines, and they were still growing speedily. He picked her up, and carried her around until she fell asleep. After she did, Sonic quickly shooed the bunnies out the door, and then began to search for Vanessa.

He looked behind the tattered couch and there she was, chubby little fingers glowing with pink energy. Sonic looked mildly surprised, but coaxed her out the back of the sofa. She was laughing, and Sonic picked her up too, avoiding her glowing fingertips.

He decided to take them out for a small walk. As in, a real walk and not a _sprint-while-carrying-Amy-bridal-style_ "walk". He managed to open the door with his hands full, and then he walked outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

He glanced once at Vanessa and once at Serena, who was just beginning to wake up, and then decided to take a trip to the park. The 'Sonic' side of his mind insisted he sprint now, and just hang on tight to his children, but the 'Father' side of his mind strongly resisted.

He went with the 'Father' side.

Sonic managed to open the door once more, and let himself in. He found Amy making dinner in the kitchen, so he decided to sneak up on her.

He tiptoed as silently as he could until Vanessa let out a small gurgle. Sonic groaned as Amy turned around, a bit surprised, before her expression relaxed. "Sonic!" she cried, hugging him as well as she could with their children still in his arms.

When they pulled away, Amy grinned, offering to take Vanessa. Sonic gave Vanessa to her, but kept Serena with him. Serena was now fully awake, gurgling and laughing adorably. Sonic and Amy both rocked their children to sleep, and then Sonic dashed upstairs to put both of them in their cribs.

Amy put her arms around Sonic, leaning in close. "I've missed you..." she whispered. Sonic kissed her, lightly and innocently. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I'm sorry. I needed to know… If the kids had anything wrong in them." Sonic murmured. Amy looked anxious now, "Well…?" Sonic sighed sadly, pretending as if there was bad news. "Sonic…?!" Amy asked, the pitch of her voice rising.

"There's nothing wrong, love." Sonic reassured her, interwining his hands with hers. Amy visibly relaxed, breathing a long sigh of relief. "I'm glad."

Sonic chuckled lightly. "So am I." There was a small silence, before Sonic began talking, "Listen, Amy. I'm sorry that the children had you so worried during the pregnancy. If I had just been a bit more empathetic-"

Amy shushed him, placing her index finger over his lips. Sonic immediately quieted, waiting for his wife to speak. "Sonic… I can't even begin to list all the times you've helped me. But not only me, probably thousands of others too."

Amy paused here and leaned in a bit. "I was the one that was overreacting. I'm sure that if I just thought positively instead, the whole thing would have been easier, for you and me both. But I wouldn't change a thing. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I have you and the kids."

Amy leaned in all the way, capturing Sonic's lips in a soft, passionate kiss. A wail from upstairs interrupted them, and they pulled away with groans. Amy pecked Sonic's lips once more before asking, "Let's do this… Together?"

"Of course."

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **And this is the** _ **actual**_ **ending of "Doubled"! For real this time. I hope you guys like this ending and it ties up the loose ends a bit more. Thanks so much to my readers, reviewers, and favoriters! You guys really make my day! ;)**

 **See you on my next story!**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


End file.
